Lionheart
Lionheart is the 1st episode of Power Rangers ''Wild Force. Summary to Episode 1 A young man, named Cole, leaves his home in the wilderness to find his real parents. His journey leads him to the Wild Force Rangers, where he joins them in battling the evil Org as the Red Ranger. Plot 'Act I' In the Amazon jungle a man named 'Cole' swings from a tree with a wild monkey by his side. The two decide they are hungry and begin eating bananas until A Tribal Boy interrupts saying it is time for the ceremony. At the ceremony '''The Tribal Leader' tells Cole that the tribe has always cared for him but now the time has come for him to find his true life path. He gives Cole what they found when they found him as a baby, a red crystal and a photograph of his parents, hoping they will assist him. He says goodbye to his fellow tribe members and waves farewell as his canoe drifts down the river. In the inner city '''T'urbine Org is flying through the air and makes it to a building however he is suddenly attacked by the a White Wild Force Ranger, Alyssa, but manages to throw her off. He continues to run and makes it to the next fights Turbine Org.]] building and as he turns to face her he is abruptly tripped over by a Black Wild Force Ranger, Danny, who then throws T'''urbine Org at a wall and off the building. As Turbine Org hits the ground the '''Blue Wild Force Ranger, Max, emerges from the water and drags Turbine Org into its depths. Max gives him a couple of hits however Turbine Org blows him away and then lifts from the water and back to the above building where he begins fighting Taylor, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, they are interrupted by the arrival of the other rangers and''' PlugPlug OrgOrg''' who zaps them all with his entrance. The two orgs then disappear and the rangers de-morph. Max and Danny acknowledge how powerful the orgs were and that they have never seen two orgs together before. Alyssa comments on how they need a 5th ranger but Taylor disagrees saying they are doing fine. Cole arrives at the city, Turtle Cove, and begins walking through the city asking passing people if they have seen the couple in the picture. The passing people are clearly are clearly disturbed by the smell and appearance of Cole as they cover their noses and tell him to get out of their way. Cole decides to climb a nearby street light in hope of seeing his parents in the vast crowd of people. However to no success and Cole realises that finding his parents isn't going to be easy. It has gotten late and as Cole retires on a park bench and is met by a dog. Cole asks the dog if it has seen his parents but the god runs off and Cole lies down on the bench laughing. The dog is grabbed by two Pound Workers, Jindrax and Toxica. Jindrax tells the 'mutt' to get the van as they push and force it inside. Toxica expresses her disbelief that people would actually keep these animals as pets and wipes off the dog hairs in disgust. The van drives away however the dog begins barking which awakens Cole who then runs after it. Inside the pound there is many cages with animals and Jindrax says that they have finally got all the animals they need as they make their way out of the room, due to being hungry. However Cole makes his way inside and opens all the cages - Toxica hears this and the two make their way back to the cage room. Toxica asks how Cole got inside and approaches him angry however Cole spins around and prepares to defend so Jindrax pulls Toxica back allowing Cole to escape. Jindrax shouts after him telling to stay out. The previous events were being watched in a mysterious pool of water by a woman in white,' Princess Shayla', who alerts The Four Wild Force rangers 'that she has discovered the answer to their problem. Back at the pound Jindrax and Toxica run after Cole however he is no longer in sight and the two stop. Jindrax tells Toxica how much he misses the old days which causes Toxica to collapse on the van and express her fond memories of the old days. Jindrax reminds her of the glory and power they use to experience and that they could experience it again if their master could find a way to return to them. The two then see Turbine Org fly over and the two stare in disbelief. Jindrax then excitedly exclaims that it was another org. Toxica tells him that this could only mean one thing - 'their master had returned'. The two morph into the true org appearances (although Toxica is still humanoid) and they laugh in happiness. The next morning in the park Cole is awoken by Alyssa and the other rangers. Max tells him to come with them but Cole backs away however into Danny who stutters nervously that Cole should help them. Alyssa explains that what they do saves life's but Cole still doesn't seem convinced causing Taylor to force him to come by punching him in the stomach causing him to collapse in Danny's arms. Danny comments that he thinks Cole might need a bath. Cole awakens in a mysterious jungle, Animarium, and smiles at the beauty around him when suddenly a large bird, Eagle Zord, flies over him. Cole stands up and comments that's its even more beautiful than back home. He is then met by the Bull Zord and Tiger Zord who knock him in the water causing him to notice the Shark Zord. The Zords all gather around him when suddenly he sees the[Lion Zord standing on a cliff causing Cole to climb up after it however as he climbs he notices that he is upon a floating island in the sky. The Lion Zord then roars and it appears Cole can understand him as he asks if the lion has been waiting for him when suddenly his red crystal begins to glow and a lion becomes visible in the middle of the crystal causing Cole to realise that the crystal is the Lion Wildzord. 'Act II Cole walks through the jungle and makes his way to the other rangers where he is greeted by Princess Shayla who introduces herself, the Animarium and the Wild Force Rangers. Cole says that choosing him must be a mistake but Princess Shayla ensures him there is no mistake as he has been chosen to help battle the 'evil orgs'. Alyssa apologises for kidnapping him and Danny explains that they were once in his predicament but Max says that they are also still new. Cole informs them that he is here to find his destiny and shows them his red crystal however the other four then take out their crystals which match their ranger colours. Suddenly they are interrupted by the pool of water which shows Turbine Org and Plug Org attacking the city. Taylor says they must move out and Aylssa asks Cole to join them. In the city the two orgs are causing chaos and as the rangers arrive Cole is disturbed by the animals who tell him they are frightened. Cole says he has to stop this and Taylor remarks that he can only help if the lion choose the right person and gives him a phone explaining he must do what they do and then he will understand. The five rangers yell 'Wild Access' and open their phones which causes them to morph into the ranger outfits. They then each attack Turbine Org and Plug Org and introduce themselves to the Orgs (Taylor as The Yellow Eagle Ranger, Max as the Blue Shark Ranger, Danny as the Black Bison Ranger, Alyssa as the White Tiger Ranger and Cole as the Red Lion Ranger). The two Orgs however power up together and jointly attack the rangers causing them to fall over. Much to the ranger's surprise Cole tells them that the Lion spoke to him - telling him they have to combine their weapons and fight together. The rangers do as Cole suggests and strike Plug Org with their combined weapons which destroys him. Plug Org escapes angry and wounded but he is met by Jindrax and Toxica - who he refers to as Duke Orgs. Toxica confirms that they are Duke Orgs and that they have a way to him. The rangers are looking for Turbine Org when suddenly he approaches in a giant form. He begins destroying buildings by them and they are shocked at his size. Their crystals begin to glow and Princess Shayla tells them that the time has come to call the Zords down from the Animarium. The rangers do as Princess Shayla says and call for 'Wild Zords to ascend'. The rangers look in amazement as they have never seen this before and the zords all begins attacking Turbine Org. The rangerds cheer on their zords as they fight. However Turbine Org isn't going down and Cole suggests using their Zords together since that's how they defeated the first Org. The Zords all blast at Turbine Org together and he is blasted over and destroyed in a blow of fire and smoke. The rangers cheer as the Narrator closes the episode. 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Danny says the rangers have never got so big before and Taylor concludes the Orgs must be getting help. *Toxica and Jindrax enter an underground cavern where Master Org informs them theri army is being reborn. *Barbed Wire Org attacks Turtle Cove with an army of Putrids but Cole decides to try and reason with him saying every living thing has a heart. Taylor tells him that it won't listen and Cole discovers it has no heart and together they jump at him. ("Darkness Awakening") Notes *Master Org (Ilia Volok) is on the opening credits, but does not appear in this episode, as his character has not yet been introduced. *The end credits call the Plug Org "Plugma Org". The added "ma" is from the full translation of his Japanese counterpart's name. When he's named onscreen in a later episode, the "ma" is not present. 'Reception' Despite the season having mixed reviews from fans the premiere reviewed positively and is one of the most successful seasons for airings on children channels. 'Bloopers and Continuity Errors''' *There is no way Cole could have been able to tell he was on a floating island from his point of view at the time. *Cole's hair is suddenly short during his morphing sequence however goes back to long after he de-morphs. Gallery Gallery of screenshots from the Episode. prwf-lionheart-83.jpg prwf-lionheart-86.jpg prwf-lionheart-98.jpg prwf-lionheart-99.jpg prwf-lionheart-106.jpg prwf-lionheart-114.jpg prwf-lionheart-120.jpg prwf-lionheart-127.jpg prwf-lionheart-129.jpg prwf-lionheart-188.jpg prwf-lionheart-16255.jpg prwf-lionheart-241.jpg prwf-lionheart-242.jpg prwf-lionheart-246.jpg prwf-lionheart-259.jpg prwf-lionheart-263.jpg prwf-lionheart-265.jpg prwf-lionheart-269.jpg prwf-lionheart-271.jpg prwf-lionheart-279.jpg prwf-lionheart-281.jpg prwf-lionheart-295.jpg prwf-lionheart-300.jpg prwf-lionheart-304.jpg prwf-lionheart-421.jpg prwf-lionheart-427.jpg prwf-lionheart-466.jpg prwf-lionheart-498.jpg prwf-lionheart-506.jpg prwf-lionheart-509.jpg prwf-lionheart-552.jpg prwf-lionheart-562.jpg prwf-lionheart-567.jpg prwf-lionheart-570.jpg prwf-lionheart-578.jpg prwf-lionheart-583.jpg prwf-lionheart-604.jpg prwf-lionheart-608.jpg prwf-lionheart-615.jpg prwf-lionheart-618.jpg prwf-lionheart-637.jpg prwf-lionheart-660.jpg prwf-lionheart-665.jpg prwf-lionheart-704.jpg prwf-lionheart-706.jpg prwf-lionheart-830.jpg prwf-lionheart-862.jpg prwf-lionheart-877.jpg prwf-lionheart-896.jpg prwf-lionheart-953.jpg prwf-lionheart-982.jpg prwf-lionheart-998.jpg prwf-lionheart-1039.jpg prwf-lionheart-1079.jpg prwf-lionheart-1109.jpg prwf-lionheart-1183.jpg prwf-lionheart-1190.jpg prwf-lionheart-1199.jpg prwf-lionheart-1208.jpg prwf-lionheart-1220.jpg prwf-lionheart-1239.jpg prwf-lionheart-1242.jpg prwf-lionheart-1343.jpg prwf-lionheart-1399.jpg prwf-lionheart-1420.jpg